Service providers have experienced an exponential growth in mobile packet data traffic in the last decade, especially since the deployment of LTE and LTE-A. While radio access networks adopt new technologies such as 4G and 5G and scale to deliver the ever-increasing capacity and throughput demand, service providers cannot afford to allow the mobile backhaul (MBH) network to fall behind.
In a cellular network, the radio access network performance is often impacted by degradations in the mobile backhaul network, which impacts the overall end user experience. A quick identification and resolution of mobile backhaul issues can ensure minimal service impact and makes it possible to prevent severe impacts on end user experience. Currently, there is not an efficient mechanism to enable service providers that have radio access networks and mobile backhaul networks to quickly identify whether an issue is across the radio access network or the mobile backhaul network domains.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.